Moving In
by Cynamin
Summary: Roommates From Hell #2 - Chloe has some things to learn as she moves in with her 3 interesting roommates.


Moving In by Cynamin _**Couples**: Spike/Layla, some Chloe/Angel development, but nothing much yet._   
_**Summary**: Chloe has some things to learn as she moves in with her 3 interesting roommates._   
_**Spoilers**: Absolutely none._   
_**Disclaimer**: I own Chloe. Stacey owns Layla (as much as anyone can 'own' that girl...). Joss Whedon owns Spike and Angel. We're just borrowing them to...well, you can use your imagination._   
_**Author's Note**: I'm so glad that some people actually seem to be enjoying this! Thanks to those of you who sent me feedback on the first story. My apologies to those of you that I angered for killing Buffy and heading towards Chloe/Angel romance, but it had to be done. I hope this series will continue to be enjoyable anyway._   
_**Feedback**: Oh please oh please!_   


* * *

_Lesson #2: How to live with vampires_   


* * *

"No, no...careful!" 

The dresser tipped over, its drawers sliding out, precariously close to hitting the ground. Ronya scrambled to right her side, but it was slipping. Carefully Chloe lowered her edge to the ground, and her friend followed suit with a relieved sigh. 

"Can we take a break yet?" Ronya asked breathlessly. 

Chloe smiled as she slid the drawers back into place. "You like hanging out in the stairwell?" she teased. 

Ronya leaned on her end of the dresser. "I don't know, I thought it would be fun," she quipped back. "Set up a picnic, meet the neighbors.... And how is it that you're not winded?" 

"It's not that heavy," Chloe said with a shrug. In truth, she was a bit surprised that she was having as little trouble moving furniture as she was. The two of them together had already moved her desk, bed, and bookcase. "Come on. We only have an hour left to move stuff in. Mom's coming to take me to dinner." 

"And check out the apartment," Ronya said in understanding as she reached under the dresser for a handhold. 

"And check out my roommates," Chloe clarified. "She's not too happy that this is a co-ed, older guy situation." 

Ronya chuckled at that. 

"You ready?" 

She nodded reluctantly. 

"Okay. One, two...three!" Both girls hefted the furniture and began to take baby steps towards the apartment door, Chloe going backwards. She hit the half open door with her hip to let them in. It opened more forcefully than she intended, and she winced when it slammed loudly into the wall. Still, there was nothing she could do about it now. She hurried into the apartment. 

"Too fast!" Ronya hissed. 

Chloe forced herself to take smaller steps. The strain was showing clearly on Ronya's face. Thank goodness they hadn't had to take this up the stairs! "We're almost there. We just have to get this to the bedroom," Chloe assured her friend. 

Ronya didn't say anything this time, just nodded faintly and continued to struggle with the dresser. As they turned the corner they encountered difficulty once again. Chloe was doing fine, but she could feel Ronya's end slipping. There was nothing they could do about it, and just in the doorway the dresser fell with a crash. 

"I'm sorry!" Ronya whispered, embarrassed. 

Chloe smiled slightly. "It's okay. It's not damaged and we don't have any downstairs neighbors." 

Ronya laughed lightly. 

"We're not done yet, though. We can't leave the dresser in the doorway." 

"Chloe!" Ronya said in an exaggerated whine. She sprawled in overdramatic exhaustion over the top of the dresser. 

"Uh uh," Chloe admonished. "You volunteered to help me move in. Now you have to make good on that offer." 

Ronya let out an exaggerated sigh. 

"Need some help?" 

Ronya jumped to find Angel standing behind her in the doorway. He looked sleepy. But then, he'd probably just woken up. 

"I'm so sorry, did we wake you?" Chloe asked gently. 

Angel shook his head. "I was getting up anyway. Do you need some help with that?" 

Chloe shook her head. "No, that's..." 

"Yes!" Ronya interrupted, jumping over from her side of the dresser. "Please!" 

She looked so relieved not to have to move the furniture anymore that Chloe chuckled. She could have sworn Angel was amused as well, though it was hard to tell. He took Ronya's place. "Where is this going?" 

"Uh...over beneath the window," Chloe said. 

Angel gripped the dresser from the bottom edge and looked to Chloe for a cue. She nodded, and they lifted the dresser as one. There was very little effort involved in moving it across the room to its new home. "You're stronger than you look," Angel said conversationally as they put it back down. 

Chloe grinned openly at that. "I told you I could take care of myself," she teased. 

He didn't quite smile back. "That you did." For a moment there was silence between the three of them. He was looking at Chloe oddly, like he had some very serious thoughts that he wasn't happy about. Not an uncommon expression, perhaps, but this was the first time Chloe had it directed at her. Then Angel seemed to snap out of his contemplative mood. "Do you two need any more help?" 

Chloe thought for a second, then shook her head. "That's the last big thing. The rest is boxes and such, and it's still pretty sunny out there." 

Angel nodded and headed back towards his room. 

Chloe was gripped with the nonsensical fear that she'd offended him in some way. "Angel?" she said quickly. 

He turned in the hallway. 

"Thanks." 

He smiled, very slightly. "No problem." 

A second after the bedroom door closed behind him, Ronya started to chuckle. 

"What?" Chloe asked, confused. 

Ronya shook her head in amusement. "What is going on between you and Tall, Dark, and Handsome?" 

Chloe opened her mouth to retort, then shut it and hurried out of the apartment. If anything, Ronya just got more amused at that. "Well?" she asked once they were back outside. 

"Well what?" Chloe asked. 

Ronya smirked. "You were flirting." 

"I was not!" Chloe replied, perhaps a bit too quickly. 

"Oh, you _totally_ were!" Ronya asserted with a grin. "Not that I blame you, mind. He's quite yummy." 

"He's also the undead," Chloe whispered back. 

Ronya did not stop grinning. "You just keep telling yourself that," she said knowingly. 

"I...well, I...stop it!" 

"Stop what? I'm not saying anything. Now, your mother on the other hand..." 

Chloe turned bright red. "Don't you _dare_ say anything to Mom about..." 

Ronya's delighted laughter cut off the rest of the threat.   


* * *

"This is ridiculous," Layla muttered, sitting on the couch and clearly not happy. 

Spike sat next to her, a comforting arm over her shoulders. "What is, love?" 

"I'm not pretending to be something I'm not!" 

"I'm just asking you to pretend to be human," Chloe retorted from where she stood behind them in the kitchen. "That shouldn't be so hard." She stepped the rest of the way into the family room and grinned. "Or maybe that is hard for you." 

"Hey!" Layla said angrily, pulling out of Spike's loose embrace. "You know, I didn't even want a female roommate." 

Chloe sobered. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for." 

"Damn right." 

Chloe sat down on the other end of the couch. "It's just...my mom's coming any minute to take me out to dinner. She's already not happy about me moving off campus. _Please_, just...try and act...less evil." 

Spike smirked. "Your mother doesn't know about vampires, does she, kid?" 

Chloe frowned. "No, she doesn't, and I'd really like to keep it that way." 

Spike just grinned, and even Layla's eyes were lighting up slightly. 

"Guys, please!" 

Spike laughed then. "Oh, I won't tell her...this time." The expression on his face screamed 'future blackmail material.' 

"Layla?" Chloe asked, bordering on begging. 

Layla frowned again. "I won't 'embarrass you,'" she said in disgust. "Did you grill Angel like this, too?" 

Chloe shook her head. "No. I know he won't embarrass me without even asking him," she said, looking towards the closed bedroom door. "What's his story, anyway?" she asked, speaking softer in deference to possible vampiric hearing issues. "I mean, forgive me for saying so, but he doesn't exactly fit in with the two of you." 

"You mean aside from the whole soul-having thing?" Layla asked easily. 

"What?" 

"He's got a human soul," Spike explained with only a hint of disgust. "Got restored by some gypsies nearly 150 years ago after he killed the wrong girl." 

"Oh," Chloe said softly. "Is that...why he keeps to himself so much?" 

"That and the fact that he's still mourning that Slayer he was married to," Layla said. "I mean, the girl did die like twenty years ago..." 

Chloe was obviously horribly confused. 

Spike chuckled. "Let's just say he has issues and leave it at that," he said. Then he looked at Chloe pointedly. "Unless, of course, you have a thing for him." 

"I do not!" Chloe said semi-angrily, breaking the hush of the conversation. "Why does everyone keep asking that?!" 

"Well, maybe it's because you get this ridiculous look on your face every time the two of you are in the same room," Layla retorted. 

Any rebuke Chloe might have made was cut off by a loud knock on the door. She glared at Layla instead, then plastered on her best fake smile as she went to open the door. Her mother's smiling face greeted her on the other side. 

"Hi, Mom." 

There was a pause. "Can I come in?" her mother asked at last. 

"Oh, uh..." Chloe stuttered, flustered, then stood aside to let her mother in. She closed the door behind her, then gave her a hug in greeting. It was expected, but she could practically hear Spike snickering behind her. 

"Well?" Spike said instead. "Aren't you going to introduce us?" 

Chloe couldn't help but smile slightly. "Mom, this is Layla and Sp...William." 

Layla did not move from her spot on the couch, but waved nonchalantly. Spike, however, surprised Chloe when he stood and offered his hand. "It's nice to meet you, 'Mom.'" 

Chloe's mother chuckled as she reached out to shake Spike's hand. "Oh, cold hands," she commented. 

Chloe glared at Spike over her mother's shoulder. He was trying to start trouble, she knew that. Spike just smirked back at her. 

Her mom did not notice the exchange. "I thought you had three roommates," she asked. 

"Yes," Chloe acknowledged. "Angel's..." 

"Right here," came the quiet voice from behind her. Chloe turned to see Angel standing in the small hallway. He approached calmly. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Greenberg. Chloe has been a wonderful roommate." 

Chloe tried very hard not to gape. She'd barely even seen Angel aside from her roommate interview and today, yet here he was charming her mother. She was sure Spike and Layla were laughing to themselves. She pointedly did not look at them. 

"Okay, um, Mom...why don't we go. You guys, thanks, and..." Chloe was babbling. 

"Why are you in such a hurry?" her mother asked. "At least let me see where my baby girl is living before we go." 

Chloe tried not to let her mom know how nervous she was. "Okay, sure, I guess." Still ignoring the open amusement on Spike and Layla's faces, she quickly led her mother down the narrow hallway that led from the living room. "That's Angel's room," she said in a perfunctory manner, waving at the closed door on her right. "In the back is Spike and Layla's..." 

"Spike?" 

Chloe bit her lip. "Uh, William. Spike is his nickname." 

Her mom gave her a doubtful and curious look. 

"I didn't ask," Chloe said before her mother could voice her question. In the living room, she could hear laughter. _Damn vampire hearing._

"And this is my room," Chloe said at last, opening the door to the room she'd just moved into. "I know it doesn't look like much now, but as soon as I move in..." She shrugged. 

"It's small," her mother commented. 

"Yeah, well, I like small spaces," Chloe replied easily. "Besides, it's not like a need much. And anything is better than moving back on campus again." 

Her mother said nothing, but nodded slightly. Chloe said nothing about the fact that she knew her mom had a bad roommate situation back in college. She had moved into a sorority house to get away. Chloe didn't have that option. 

"And this is the living room, which you already saw," Chloe said, coming back out of the hallway. "Well, that's it. We should go..." 

"I want to see the kitchen," her mom explained easily, stepping into the smaller tiled area. "So, who cooks in this apartment?" 

Chloe was getting more nervous by the second. "Uh, I'm going to learn. I want to cook for myself." Sure, that made more sense than 'all of my roommates are on a liquid diet.' 

"Good for you," her mother encouraged...and reached for the fridge door. 

"Mom, NO!" 

The three vampires in the living room fell silent, turning to see the commotion. Chloe practically jumped between her mom and the fridge. Not good. This was really, really, not good. All she could see in her mind were the rows of blood bags that made up the fridge right now. 

"What is your problem?" Chloe's mother asked, perplexed. "You've been so tense ever since I got here." 

"It's just...uh..." Chloe stuttered. She couldn't find an excuse. "Well, you see, it's a mess..." 

To her surprise, Angel stepped around the doorway to the kitchen. "The power was off for an extended period of time yesterday," he said easily. "Some of the food spoiled, and we haven't gotten around to cleaning it out." 

"I just...don't want to subject you to the smell," Chloe jumped in, and glanced at Angel. She just hoped her eyes showed how grateful she was for the help. 

"Does that happen often?" 

"What?" Chloe asked quickly. She winced as her voice squeaked with nervousness. 

"Power outages," her mom said slowly. 

"Not to worry," Angel said once again. "It was just because they were updating some of the wiring in the building." 

That seemed to satisfy her mother, and Chloe sighed. Almost done. There wasn't anything else for her mother to see, was there? So, she hovered behind her mother as she looked in the near empty cabinets, the closet with the washer and dryer, the bathroom (over neat, and she'd remembered to uncover the mirror before her mom came, thank goodness)... If they stayed much longer Chloe was sure something would go terribly wrong. Maybe Layla would decide to show her true face and fangs just to see if her mom would run screaming. If they got out the door without incident Chloe was going to have renewed faith in a higher power. 

Her mother, of course, had no clue as to the precarious situation. She made her way for the door, exchanging farewell smiles with the three vampires. "It's been nice meeting you all," she said pleasantly. Then she smiled at Chloe, and Chloe could practically see the ideas brewing. "Why don't you join us for dinner?" 

Chloe's heart nearly stopped as the room fell silent. _Are they actually considering it?_

At last Spike replied. "Layla and I already have dinner plans," he declined. 

Chloe could not believe it. Of course, she'd pay for it somehow later. 

"Angel?" 

Angel shook his head slightly. "I think Chloe was looking forward to some mother-daughter time. You two enjoy yourselves." 

Chloe was _sure_ she must have stepped into the Twilight Zone. _Polite vampires?_

"You're sure?" At the three vampire's nods, Chloe's mom smiled. "Well, it was nice meeting you all. Take care!" 

If any response was made, it was lost behind the closing door. 

_Safe_. 

Chloe couldn't help but sigh in relief. 

"So," her mom said after a second as they walked towards the car. "Your roommate, Angel..." 

"Yes?" Chloe said, already cringing internally. 

"He's cute." 

"MOM!"   


* * *

Several hours later, dinner was over and Chloe had enough family time to last her a month at least. He mom had chosen once again to bring up several favorite topics of hers – did Chloe have a boyfriend yet, she should be more involved at school, was she _still_ so interested in martial arts, and you know, if she just called home more often.... 

Chloe could practically recite the speeches. 

It had taken a whole lot of half responses and about six promises of 'yes, Mom, I _will_ call every weekend' before Chloe was standing on the walk outside the apartment complex, listening to her mom's car pull away in the darkness. She sighed, and could not help but chuckle. 

_I seem to be doing that a lot tonight._ Smiling slightly, she looked up at the starry sky, watched her breath puff in the January chill, and took a second to enjoy the night before heading inside. Her mother had also never understood that Chloe was a night person. She was about as much of a night person as one could be and not be nocturnal. Though living with three vampires might make her point of view change on that. 

She seemed to be spending an inordinate amount of her first night in the new apartment _out_ of the apartment. Nervous? Maybe a little. 

Still smiling, Chloe began to walk towards the apartment. 

"Chloe Greenberg?" 

Chloe spun at the refined, British accented voice. An older woman stood in the shadows, looking at her intently. "What?" Chloe stuttered, even as she reached for the stake in her pocket. 

"You are Miss Greenberg?" 

"It's Chloe, and yeah," Chloe replied suspiciously. "Who wants to know?" 

The woman stepped away from the building to be illuminated by the street lamp. "My name is Victoria Walker, and I need to speak to you." 

"You're speaking to me now," Chloe pointed out. 

The woman looked flustered for a moment. "I'd prefer to speak to you somewhere less...open," she said at last. 

Chloe could not help but raise her eyebrows at that. "Well, forgive me, but I don't invite people I don't know into my apartment just because they've asked." Hidden in her pocket, she traced the wood grain of her stake with her fingertips. Not that she thought this woman was a vampire – she could see her breath in the cold air, too – but one could never be too careful. 

"It is important," the woman said seriously. "It's about your destiny." 

That was the last thing Chloe expected. She blinked at her for a second. Then she couldn't help it; she laughed. 

"I am not kidding, Miss Greenberg." 

Chloe cut off her laughter abruptly. "Listen...Victoria, yes?" 

"It's Ms. Walker," she said, uptight. 

"Fine. And my name is Chloe," Chloe pointed out once again. "As I was saying, first off, I'm not inclined to trust people who randomly approach me at night. Second, I'm a college student. That's who I am – I have no more destiny than that right now. I don't have time for one." With that she turned to leave. 

"Are you sure that's all you are?" Ms. Walker said quickly. "There is more to this world than you are aware of." 

Chloe spun to face the woman again. "Then why don't you tell me," she said with barely suppressed sarcasm. 

The British woman glanced back and forth, checking that they were alone outside the apartments. "Contrary to popular thought, there are forces of evil at work all around us. They are seeking to destroy humanity and regain control of the world. Demons, vampires..." 

Chloe burst out laughing. 

Victoria Walker frowned. "You may not believe me, Chloe, but I am quite serious." 

"That's not it," Chloe said, shaking her head in amusement. "It's that you're not telling me anything I don't know." 

The woman seemed completely shocked. "You know?" 

Chloe nodded, still chuckling. 

Victoria collected herself quickly. "I doubt that you know all the facts. The truth." 

Chloe sighed. "We can debate that another time. I'm tired. So are you going to tell me my destiny, or can I go to bed now?" 

"Your destiny." The woman frowned, seeming miffed that the conversation wasn't going as she'd planned. "You are destined to fight that evil, the vampires," she proclaimed. "You, Chloe, are the Vampire Slayer." 


End file.
